A Love like Yours
by dqmwartist
Summary: Michaela faces the biggest test when she is asked to testify at the trial of the man who shot her. The trauma of the day returns, as do the buried feelings she has for Hank. Throughout her recovery Michaela dreams of what might have been. When Sully is injured Michaela turns to Cloud Dancing for help in finding the one man she's loved from day one.
1. Chapter 1

A Love like Yours

© 2013 by dqmwartist

**1**

My breath caught in my throat the moment the shadowy figure at the door pulled a gun from his holster. I wanted to shout out _NO!_ Only all I could get out was, "Yes, I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn," in answer to his question. The next thing I felt was pain burning through me as I fell to the floor in a heap. I didn't want my life to end, not here, not now.

_Oh God, please don't let me die_... I prayed silently. I needed Sully here to save me from this hell. He wouldn't leave my side, not for a minute. When I had been so sick with the influenza, he cared for me each and every day. I could still remember the feel of his hands on mine, so gentle and loving. Hope filled me for a moment as I heard footsteps rushing towards me, only they weren't Sully's.

The smell of liquor and cigars filled the air as Hank knelt over me. His gaze was filled with fear and a tenderness I hadn't seen in some time. It frightened me and caused all those pent up feelings to surface. As much as I loved Sully, there had always be a soft spot in my heart for this man. "Hank," I coughed out. "_Hang on, Michaela!_" he shouted. He wasted no time in lifting my limp body into his arms as he moved into the street. I could barely hear all his shouts for help before darkness overtook me.

_As the blackness faded, I found myself back in the clinic unscathed and staring at a medical text. I had it open to a page about alcohol. Jake had turned to drinking after Harry died from septicemia, partly because of me. I was so distressed over what I felt was a senseless death I took out every emotion I had on the poor man. It took some time to patch things up. I further remembered that Hank stopped by one day, all smiles._

_I opened up the clinic door, surprised to find a smiling Hank on the other side. It startled me how nice he looked since his hair was never combed nor was his vest ever buttoned, but today... I wondered what was actually going on. Then his inquires about Jake surfaced, and I felt myself becoming defensive in letting him know his friend had gone home._

_Deep down I was touched by his sincere concern for his friend and tried to hide this growing emotion. The way he smiled made my heart skip a few beats. I wasn't used to his being so nice to anyone. Walking over to Grace's with him felt awkward, yet a part of me couldn't deny the little thrill running through me. Hank was a handsome fellow when you stripped away the façade he presented._

_I was flattered he wanted to help although it became quite clear he had other ideas. It bothered me greatly to have the town talking about my marital statu,s and I didn't need every man in town courting me. This was supposed to be about Jake, not me._

_As I sat there across from him sipping coffee, I was charmed at first. He was sweet and kind, smiling at me with those piercing blue eyes. I could feel my cheeks heating up and tried to hide it. When his hand touched mine, I was flustered by the electricity between us. I nearly lost my breath with how gentle he was. This can't be happening, I thought. This is all a mistake, I added quietly as I exited the café, embarrassed by his actions_.

_The stubborn doctor in me had surfaced demanding that he stop serving Jake liquor — only my words seemed to infuriate him. I couldn't believe he'd said I was man enough for both of us…_

"_The nerve of that man — who does he think he is?" I mumbled under my breath as I walked back to the clinic. "He's not a man at all."_

In my state of semi-consciousness, I could barely make out his pleas for me to hang on, to not die. I wanted so much to smile and tell him I wanted to live. Only I felt helpless as a baby unable to do anything at all, frozen in a state between here and there, and very much wanting to be staring up into his eyes.

"Please don't leave us!" Hank begged. "You are a special lady, and the town really needs you. Deep down I know you aren't frozen inside. I heard every word you spoke to me. Michaela, you're a brave woman, and you can get through this. I want you to pull through so I can….." His words and the tears that fell touched me so much I wanted to reach out and grasp his hand and hold him. A moment later blackness enveloped me, returning me to past memories filled with pent-up desires.

_It was frightening to reveal so much of my heart to Hank. Tears kept slipping down my cheeks as I carefully told him how brave I wanted to be. Nor had I known he'd been listening to everything I'd said until his voice broke through the silence in the air._

"_Michaela, you're cryin'," Hank whispered as I sat on the bed, holding my hand in his._

"_I'm fine really," I answered wanting to wipe the tears from my face. I didn't want him to see me like this, so vulnerable._

'_You've got fire in you, and if you're tryin' to hide from me what I just heard, don't." His reply startled me. "I've been a fool plenty of times, Michaela, won't call it bein' brave neither, just bein' honest. Whatever's inside you let it free. The right man isn't gonna turn away from you."_

"_I don't know about that," I replied, staring at a spot on the floor. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"_

"_Look, I've seen the way Sully is around you. There ain't anything to worry about. Just – don't wait – too long," Hank answered quietly. I noticed it was hard for him to get the words out. Could it be he had feelings for me, too? I wanted so much to thank him but didn't know how. I cared about him and that worried me. However, my feelings for Sully were much, much stronger, evoking a passion I couldn't even put into words. _

Although that didn't stop me from daydreaming about what might have been…

In my fantasy, I found myself inside the empty saloon with Hank behind the bar._ My face flushed as he called out, "Michaela." It was soft, sweet, with none of the harshness he usually displayed. "Hank," I answered back as I made my way over to him. "I – I wanted to talk," I stammered out. "I'm all ears," he said as he continued to straighten up._

"_I'm touched you find me brave even though I've been so afraid to let my feelings show. You were there when I needed someone to talk to. I didn't realize you heard what I said while you were in the coma. Most of the time, I keep my feelings to myself, but that night you opened up something inside me, and I stopped being so afraid."_

"_Glad to hear it," he answered. I watched as he set a glass down before moving closer to me. "Lettin' people know how you feel ain't such a bad thing, is it?"_

"_No, of course not," I murmured, his face now inches from mine._

"_Got real pretty eyes." My cheeks colored at his words._

"_Thank you," I whispered, his lips brushing mine. I could feel my heart picking up speed and the moment he touched me, the walls fell away. I gave in to all those pent-up desires, leaving myself free to love a man I inexplicably longed for. His touches and his kisses burned through me like a roaring fire._

_My emotions were in such a confused state when he carried me up to his room, I didn't protest. I felt so alive. For just one night I would forget everything but the man beside me, loving me. I nearly died when his mouth descended on my breast, capturing it with pleasure. "Oh Hank," I cried out. He moved with experience, causing strong sensations all through me. With every touch and kiss, my body felt like an inferno._

"_Michaela," he breathed as he kissed me gently on the mouth. I pulled him close to me, not wanting to let go. "I've always loved you." I turned to look at him, not bothering to hide my nakedness. "A part of me will always love you, too, Hank." I nestled my body close to his, hearing the beating of his heart as his arms wrapped around me._

_Morning broke, the sun shining through the thin curtains. I stirred, finding myself wrapped in a sheet with a strong arm embracing my waist. Smiling at the memory of last night, I snuggled closer to the smell of whiskey and smoke. I felt safe, knowing no harm would come to me. Hank had saved me from my nightmares and given me paradise._

"_Michaela," he whispered as his hand caressed my face, sending in renewed and intense feelings all over my body. "Hank," I whispered wanting to give in to the way he loved me all over again. I had never felt so consumed with passion._

I wasn't sure where I was anymore. Familiar voices cut in and out making me wonder if I were really still alive or if I were hanging in the balance. I thought I heard Brian's voice, and there were others I couldn't make out. I wanted the horrid nightmare that put me here to be forgotten. The way Hank had treated me, as if I were a fragile doll, I clung to. Lastly, knowing he had likely saved my life was something I wouldn't soon forget, neither his actions nor the attraction for him I had buried deep within me. By the time I did awaken, everything was a blur. My family was there, and after seeing them, I was too exhausted to talk.

As the days passed, my nightmares continued. I kept reliving the moments before I was shot. The knock on the door, the black shadow behind the curtain, the gunshot, all were clearly imbedded in my memory. Sully heard me awaken from each terrible dream of my ordeal, wanting to comfort me with his open arms though he understood my wanting privacy some nights.

The long-buried feelings I had for Hank, along with my fantasy, I kept to myself. Sully had spoken to him and thanked him for being there to bring me to Andrew's. In a way, Hank saved my life, too, although he wouldn't admit it. I heard Cloud Dancing had been present as well, and it amazed me those two hadn't killed each other.

"Michaela," Sully whispered, "You alright?" I turned to look at my husband, shirtless with the sheet tangled around him. His hair fanned out around him as I reached out to brush a strand from his face. "I'm fine," I whispered back. "I couldn't sleep." He reached out to capture my arm, bringing me closer to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I keep dreaming about the day I was shot, reliving it over and over. Each time is different, yet the outcome is the same. I'm lying helpless on the floor fighting for my life." Only in some of my dreams, Hank rescued me before the fatal shot was fired. I was breathless after those, feeling the passion, not wanting those dreams to end.

"I left all my surveyin' tools out there. The moment Matthew told me you'd been shot, all I could think of was bein' by your side. Sittin' by your bedside waitin' for you to wake up was torture. Andrew had done everything he could to save you, and I prayed the Spirits would see you through this." I was so touched by his words tears filled my eyes as I related, "As I lay there I could hear voices, and by the time I did awaken, everything was out of focus. I also wasn't sure where I was or how I'd gotten there."

"I'm glad you woke up, despite the bad dreams," he whispered softly in my ear so as not to wake our daughter. I smiled slightly into his chest, "I'm grateful Dorothy was there to look after Katie. Thank goodness she was sound asleep when it happened and Dorothy was there to keep her calm." He stroked my arm gently to comfort me. "We were all worried and scared. Cloud Dancin' frightened a lady stayin' at the hotel when he went lookin' for sewing thread. I'd never seen Hank so distraught neither; he was pacin' back and forth outside the Chateau clinic."

"Cloud Dancing is a good friend; I don't even remember his being in the wagon with Hank," I whispered feeling the tears start to fall at what I had just been told. Hearing how agitated Hank was made me want to comfort him and let him know how grateful I was. "I vaguely remember hearing Brian; voices were in and out so much I wasn't sure whom they belonged to."

"Brian was a worried mess, near tears pleadin' for you to wake up. After watching Charlotte pass, seein' you so sick with influenza, he still did his best to stay hopeful. Matthew held it together fairly well, and Colleen rushed home as soon as she could." Sully placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "I remember hearing how upset Brian was when I was sick."

"You've got that same strength in you," he whispered before placing another kiss on my shoulder. Oh, how I wanted to believe him, especially in those moments when I felt broken inside. There were times when I couldn't leave the homestead, or I'd hear a noise at the clinic and thought the worst. I understood even more now what it had been like for Colleen all those years ago after Tom had broken in. "Thank you for being there," I whispered back, unable to find anything else to say. "You're welcome."

Unspoken silence hung between us as I found comfort in the arms of the man I loved. I felt bad that I had put him through so much, dealing with my terror and fears since the gunshot. "There were days when I was afraid it was going to happen all over again. Yet each time you were right there with your arms around me, assuring me no one was going to hurt me. I don't know that I could have gotten through it without you."

"I'd seen men going through this kind of thing while I was in the mining camps, heard horrible screaming at night. Watching Colleen acting jumpy and then you, it wasn't easy to witness. Especially since I love and care about ya'll so much."

"Sully, if I have to testify at the trial, will you be there with me? I don't think I can handle it on my own."

"Course I will," he soothed as I tried to fall back asleep. This wasn't going to be easy, and I needed all the strength I could muster to get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Sure you're up for this?" Daniel asked with concern at the train station. "Sully told me all you've been through, and I don't want to cause any more…"

"I'll be fine," I answered cutting him off as I reached for Sully's hand. His strength and love would help me get through this. Matthew had done research into the law, giving me advice on what to say and what not to say. After seeing a new light in his eyes, I knew if he chose to be, he would make a great lawyer someday.

"Hank, what are you…" I trailed off, staring into the face of a weathered man. "Gotta be there as a witness," he murmured back. I turned my eyes back to the tracks waiting for the train to arrive. _Oh Hank, please don't be so distraught. We are in this together….stay with me please_. I wanted to say so much to him, but this wasn't the time or the place.

"The trial won't be easy, and we're all going to have to put bad blood aside. Good chance there'll be some unpleasant moments. Michaela, it won't be easy to face the man who shot you, but the judge wants to hear what you have to say. You are the only doctor he didn't kill." I nodded in reply, unable to turn and look in his direction. Part of me knew it was a mix of having to face the man again, as well as face Hank. He had been instrumental in saving my life, staying by side through the operation, helping Andrew. Those actions were ones I wouldn't soon forget. I sent up a silent thank you.

Daniel turned to face Hank and asked, "Are you ready to tell the judge everything that happened?"

"Yeah, just doin' what's right," Hank replied, a flat tone to his voice.

"I appreciate you doin' this," Daniel added in a sincere tone that nearly made me blush.

"How much longer till the train arrives?" Hank asked, abruptly changing the subject. I hid a smile remembering why he was really doing this until a low whistle sounded in the distance interrupting my thoughts.

I knew deep down he was going for me — there was no other reason. Just yesterday, I had finished making the bed in one of the recovery rooms when I looked up and found Hank standing in the doorway. His presence caused my heart to beat a little faster. "May I help you?" I managed to choke out. He smiled in the way that caused any woman attracted to him to blush deeply and wish for improper things. "Heard you were going to Denver, for the trial."

"I am." I wondered for a moment what this had to do with anything. Why was he interested in the trial?

"I'm goin' too. This man is gonna pay for what he did," he spat out in anger.

I was speechless for a moment; the gentleness in his voice was gone. He was back to the man I knew, who would hurt any man that hurt his girls. "That really isn't necessary."

"Michaela, it is. You've done so much for this town and seeing ya laying there…it was…" Hank trailed off, turning his head away from me. He turned back towards me moments later. "…one of the worst moments of my life." I stood there stunned, not quite grasping or believing what I had just heard. This couldn't be happening; he was going for me? To make sure no harm came to me? I averted my gaze to the floor trying to gain composure.

"As much as I respect your marriage with Sully, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I don't come across as a saint, but I care about you a lot."

When I looked up, Hank was mere inches from me, looking at me with love in his eyes. "I care about you, too," I murmured softly, not wanting to have my voice carry. "Everyone here has come to mean something to me."

"You're a special lady," he added softly, causing my cheeks to flush before I could look away. Next thing I knew, he brought me close, enveloping his arms around me. I savored the moment before he slipped away with a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Now as we began to board the train, I wondered how I would make it through. There were so many emotions running through me, I wasn't sure where one stopped and another started.

Sully carried our things as we boarded. With the trial lasting a good part of the day, we would be staying the night before heading home. We found seats by the window while Hank kept his distance.

"Are you alright?" Sully asked quietly after we were settled. "I'm fine." Only I wasn't, memories of that day surfacing with feelings for Hank filling my mind.

"Hold me please," I asked as the train pulled away.

The courtroom was dusty with benches in the center of the gallery and on both sides. I felt as if I were in the boarding house, crammed into a small space. Judge Webster sat in front looking as stern as ever. The last time I'd seen him, I was the one who was on trial. Those tables had turned.

I watched as a nice-looking man came forward to greet me. "Dr. Quinn, I do appreciate your coming here today." I nodded. "I'm Mr. Coburn, the prosecutor."

"It's an honor to meet you," I added for good measure. Sully reached out his hand to shake it.

"Where shall I sit?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Right over here," he gestured pointing to a seat near the jury. I would still be in plain view of the defendant but within easy walking distance of the stand. "Thank you," I replied and followed his lead with Sully following me.

I heard a door open behind me, as well as the voices of a stern man and the defendant who shot me. My blood went cold, and I felt numb all at once. This wasn't happening, it was all a dream, right? Only I knew deep down it wasn't. It was all real.

As I walked to my seat, holding the hand of the one I love, I could feel the malevolent eyes of the defendant boring into me. He made a chilling remark as we walked past the table where he sat, causing a deep fear to course through my veins. I gripped Sully's hand even more until we were seated and the man was facing us again.

"There will be twelve men serving on the jury today. I suspect the place will fill up fast." And with that Mr. Coburn turned back towards his position at the front of the gallery. I searched again for Sully's hand, gripping it hard. A minute later I heard another door open. I turned this time. Men, all well dressed in suits, paraded in single file. For a moment, I felt as if I were back in Boston amongst the gentry. My thoughts traveled back to the speech I had given and the very few men that stayed. Today, the place was packed with citizens and marshals. I even spotted a court artist from the Rocky Mountain News and Dorothy. She would probably stay for the hanging, if there were one.

"I don't know if I can do this — face him again." My strength was starting to waver as I watched spectators entering and finding seats to watch. "I'll be right here," Sully assured me.

"Thank you, Sully. Having you here with me means so much. I know I'm strong but this is so frightening." He pulled me close to him; I could smell the familiar scent of the woods, which gave me some comfort.

I watched as the gallery filled with people. All were very well dressed, including the jury.

"Oh God," I breathed, this was starting to be too much.

"You can do this, Michaela," Sully's voice reached out, breaking through the haze. "I won't let anything happen to you, promise."

I was reassured by his words, which gave me the strength I needed to face the gunman.

Judge Webster took his place on the stand, banged his gavel, and called the court to order. I watched as the defendant's shackles were secured to the table. He was still wearing the black clothes I remembered from that near-fatal day. I gripped Sully's hand again and waited.

When my name was called to testify, I took a deep breath before rising. I moved carefully to the front, stood before the court clerk with the Bible, placing my left hand upon it, and raising my right hand I repeated, "I, Michaela Quinn, do solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God."

"Thank you, ma'am. You may be seated." I nodded and took my seat near the judge. I watched another well-dressed man, probably a lawyer, come forward. "Can you describe to me what happened leading up to your shooting?" I nodded, "Yes."

"I was putting away some patient files when there was a knock on the door. I called for them to come in, only no one entered. It was then that I turned around and headed for the door. When I opened it, a man dressed in black, wearing a hat and coat, asked, "Are you the doctor?" I replied, "Yes, I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn." I then noticed he went searching for something and produced a gun, pointing it right at me. I feared for my life, wanting to scream _no_, but nothing came out. Next thing I knew, he fired a single shot."

"Objection, your honor," the defendant's lawyer called out.

"Objection overruled," Judge Webster answered without pause. "You may continue."

"Is the man who shot you in the courtroom today?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Can you please point him out, ma'am?" I didn't even need to look to know it was he.

"Would the defendant please rise?" _Oh God, this isn't happening_….

I turned and pointed a shaky finger at the man who had shot me. The whole ordeal was very uncomfortable, and I couldn't wait to find safety in Sully's arms.

"Mr. Coburn, do you have any more questions?"

"No, your honor, there are no further questions."

Judge Webster then turned to the defense. "Mr. Askew, do you have any questions for this witness?" I held my breath, hoping I wouldn't have to be cross-examined.

"No questions of this witness, your honor," he replied. I breathed a sigh of relief; my time on the stand was over.

"You are excused and may return to your seat," the judge instructed once he was satisfied I had identified the correct person and there would be no further questioning.

As the rest of the trial proceeded, I barely kept up with was going on. Just seeing the man again had made me numb. It was as if I were back at the clinic as he stood there facing me with a gun. I wanted so much for the nightmare to go away. "Hold me; I don't think I can…."

"Shh," Sully whispered as his arm went around me. "It'll be over soon." I barely heard the defense call Hank up to the stand and give his testimony. He would probably come off as a hero in a dime novel for saving me. Andrew, too, even though he was unable to attend. I didn't even hear the gavel fall a second time or the judge declaring the jury would retire to deliberate the verdict. All I wanted was to leave this place and the memory of that day behind me.

Hank and Dorothy went back into the courtroom in hopes of hearing what would be a guilty verdict and the subsequent sentencing. I was too distraught to enter and instead stood just outside the door with Sully holding me close.

"Will everyone please rise as the jury foreman reads the verdict," I heard Judge Webster announce to everyone present. "Mr. Foreman, you may proceed with the reading."

"We, the jury, find Mr. Egbert guilty of three counts of murder in the first degree and one count of attempted murder. He is to be hanged by the neck until dead."

"It's all over," Sully soothed as tears filled my eyes.

"Thank God, now we can go home and put this all behind us."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"You don't look so good," Hank remarked as I sat on a bench at the train station. "It wasn't easy being in the same room with the defendant," I replied wishing he would change the subject.

"Don't worry," he added. "He'll be swingin' from a rope soon enough." I wanted to be sick. "Witnessing one hanging was enough for me, and I'd like to not see one again." He looked hurt at my remark, but recovered quickly when Sully returned from getting tickets.

I was relieved to see he had brought back warm chestnuts with him. For some reason, I found myself hungry as their scent reached my nose. "Those smell wonderful," I commented as Sully sat down next to me. "Careful, they are hot," he added. Hot or not, I wanted one. Out of the corner of my eye, Hank gave me a quizzical look.

When I was pregnant with Katie, I had received a similar look for pairing apple pie with a large pickle. My family wondered how I could eat such things. I found it to be a rather tasty dessert. Now, here I was eating nuts as if they were pastries.

"Mmm, these are good," I remarked as I bit into one of the warm chestnuts. I was careful not to take too big a bite even though I wanted to devour as many as I could. "They are pretty good," Sully remarked as he handed the bag over to Hank.

I was so engrossed with eating that I missed the two strange men who came into the waiting room. Their presence wasn't lost on Hank or Sully though. When one of them drew a gun, I wanted to scream, run, anything to get away from them. Why would they want to hurt us?

"We don't want any trouble, but why did ya have to lay a hand on him?"

"Who?" I stammered — this didn't make any sense.

The man holding the gun seemed angry at my response. "Why'd ya have to go and stab 'im?"

"There's been no trouble from us," Sully replied. "We had business here and that is done. All we're doin' is headin' home."

"Thanks to you, our friend is probably gonna find home sooner rather than later," the man with the gun spat out.

"I suggest you both leave," Hank growled at the men. "All you're doin' is stirrin' up trouble where there ain't any. Best be gone."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Maybe I am."

I sat there looking from Sully to Hank to the men, wondering what was really going on. None of us had caused any harm to anyone. We had come for the trial, stayed the night, and were waiting to board the train.

The other man drew his gun. "Nobody threatens us and lives." I started to sweat, envisioning the awful things that might happen.

"That so?" Hank retorted, challenging the man. Sully stood, tomahawk in hand, just as the other man drew his gun. "You heard him, leave."

I looked around the room for someone who might be able to help. My eyes rested on the ticket window. Oh no…I breathed silently. A third man was holding the station master hostage. We were doomed. There had to be a way out of here, if I could just think of something.

"Hold it right there," a cold voice cut through the air like a knife. I closed my eyes, thinking the worst, until the voice spoke again. "You boys have caused enough trouble; it's best you come with me now." I watched as the two men slowly lowered their weapons in defeat. The third man let go of his hostage and took off running. "Colin, best go after him before he gets too far."

"Yes, sir."

"Sorry for the trouble these boys caused. Seems a friend of theirs was shot this morning in jail, and they chose you all to lay the blame on." From spending so much time with Kid Cole, I knew Marshall Wyatt wasn't telling us the whole truth about what had happened. There was more to what was going on.

I sat there and watched as the men were led away. Sully got up moments later to check on the station master, leaving me alone with Hank.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Weren't nothin'."

"Yes, it was. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"I'm no hero, Michaela. Those are in them dime novels."

"Why are you trying to deny it?" I didn't understand why he was acting this way.

"Cause, I…" he trailed off looking down at the floor. I waited to see if he would continue. He was the brave one, not I.

"I'm not going to sit here and pretend I don't feel things, because I do," I said. "You opened up something inside of me the night you came out of a coma. Whatever it was, it made me want to be brave."

"You're the bravest women I know. The only one in town who can influence people, might not be for the best, yet you ain't afraid to give a speech. I've never been one to say how I really feel, but…" I couldn't hear what Hank had to say next. He seemed embarrassed by something. A part of me wanted to know his real feelings; the other was frightened as to what they might be. Living through my fantasies was one thing; reality was another.

I didn't get a chance to ask as Sully chose that moment to return. "You're hurt," I commented as he came closer. His lip was bloody, and he was holding his left arm. "It's nothin', just a bruise or two. The guy put up a fight; he's been carted off to jail."

"Is the station master alright?"

Sully nodded, "He's fine, just wounded pride." Rather than sit idly, I got up and went to check on him. He was a young man, probably around twenty, with sandy blonde hair and boyish looks. His wrists had rope marks on them, and he was taking gulps of air. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, ma'am. Nothin's wrong with me. Next time I'm gonna fight." There was a fire in his eyes brought on by his wounds, or possibly he was trying to impress me.

"That so," I rejoined as I began checking his vital signs. Nothing seemed wrong, and after a minute I stepped back. "You appear to be just fine."

"Thanks," he responded before looking up at me. "Hey, wait a minute; you're that woman that testified at the trail for Egbert, aren't you? He was shot in the leg this morning. You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

My blood went cold; so that was what those men were accusing us of? There was no way I would inflict violence on anyone, well, except in self-defense. I also hadn't been anywhere near the prison. "You might want to rest up a bit before going back to your duties," I answered firmly not wanting to feed all the gossip he was hearing.

"What was that all about?" Sully asked the moment I returned. "It appears Norman Egbert was shot in the leg this mornin'. The boy thought I had somethin' to do with it."

"No wonder those men were so hostile toward us. We gotta get out of here, it's not safe anymore."

"It won't look good if we hurry," Hank remarked. "You're right, it's not safe."

"Maybe you better talk to the boy, see what he can do about tickets," Sully said turning to Hank. "Sure thing." I watched as he got up and made his way over to the ticket counter. A minute or so later he was back with tickets in hand for the next train. I couldn't wait to get home.

"Michaela, I wanted you to see this first, before I publish it." Dorothy looked over at me with concern in her eyes. "I know this ain't been easy an' all."

"It hasn't," I replied. "The trial was terrifying for me, and I hope I don't have to experience another one again."

"You were braver than I could have been. I was terrified when I was on trial for killing Marcus, but I tried to not let that show."

"I don't know that I would call it brave…"

"You're a strong woman, Michaela. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I looked down at the Gazette reading the headline, _KILLER HANGS: Execution of doctor-murderer in Denver, Colo_. Beneath it was a rendering she had acquired of me from the trial. George Caleb Bingham, the famed sketch artist, had done a remarkable job on my likeness. I froze as the events of that day came to mind again. I continued on, reading the start of the article, _Mr. Norman Egbert of Denver, Colo., who killed three doctors and attempted to murder Dr. Michaela Quinn, was hanged on Monday_. _After the death of his wife, Mr. Egbert took his revenge out on the doctor who operated on her and three other doctors. He was hanged in the presence of 200 citizens, journalists, and photographers who had come to witness the hanging_.

_Egbert was led to the gallows dressed in a black suit, hands bound behind his back. Marshall Wyatt assisted in the binding of the defendant's legs together with a leather belt, while the Reverend Benson performed last rights. Egbert was asked if he had any last words to say, at which he smiled maliciously. After that, a black cloth was placed over his head, a noose placed around his neck, and the lever pulled._

_In moments he was dead, as loud cheering sounded from the crowd. Many of those who attended went for a drink in the saloon or out for a picnic as they would do after church on Sundays. Mr. Egbert leaves no children behind at his death._

Dorothy had written so clearly of the trial and the hanging I felt as if I were right there. I could never understand how hangings were seen as social events.

"You are truly an excellent journalist using your own words to bring current events to life," I said once I'd found my voice again, even if it was somewhat shaky.

"Thank you, Michaela," Dorothy replied, giving me a knowing stare with her eyes. "What's really botherin' you?"

"Reading your article took me back to when Rosemary Hart's rapist was…" I trailed off, trying to block that day from my mind. "As much as I wanted to see him punished and put up no protest at his hanging, deep down the whole event sickened me."

"The town gained respect from hangin' a man who had murdered another and caused physical and mental harm to another. We don't want to be remembered as a town that lets lawbreakers get away with crimes, do we?"

"No," I replied, still uncomfortable with certain means of justice. "I just don't know if that was the answer."

"Maybe you'll see in time that it was the right thing to do." Dorothy surprised me with her words; then again, she was always reading various articles about everything from crimes to stocks in the papers she subscribed to.

I tried to understand my friend's thinking, but it was difficult. Hangings were something I didn't care to witness, even if it was my duty as a doctor to record the time of death. "I don't know if I will or not. Thank you for bringing your article by, you did a remarkable job."

"Thank you, it means a lot hearing those words from you." Dorothy stood, giving me a gentle touch on my shoulder before exiting the clinic with her article in hand. I watched as she left, staring at the closed door wondering if the future would really change my mind…


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

I woke the next morning feeling as if something weren't right. I rolled over, hoping to find comfort in Sully's arms. All that greeted me was the empty side where he had slept, and a note in his place. I reached for the note, reading the carefully scripted words. He would be gone for a few days, hunting with Cloud Dancing. Laying the note back down, I felt happy he was with someone we both trusted so much. I was worried a bit knowing everything that had happened to keep those two apart. _Please let them be safe_, I prayed silently until Katie's cries cut through the air.

I reluctantly got up as the cold morning air sent a chill down my spine. Once I had Katie out of bed and on her feet, I found my wrapper to keep me warm. She toddled over to her rocking horse and spinning top, amusing herself. I let out a yawn, longing to be back in my warm bed with Sully holding me close.

He had been wonderful during the trial and in helping me to cope with my acute anxiety resulting from the shooting. His words telling me I was still the strong woman he'd fallen in love with helped me regain my confidence. I recalled all we had gone through together.

"I can't tell you how much your being there with me at the trial meant to me," I spoke with love in my voice as I snuggled close to him in the darkening night.

"I wouldn't have let you go alone, not with all you've suffered," he replied softly, his breath lifting my hair.

"Of all the hardships we've been through, this has been one of the most difficult for me. I struggled so much, felt fear burning through me like a fire, and now those flames are gradually diminishing."

"I saw men in the mining camps go through the same thing you did, only worse. Made it hard to sleep at night, worryin' what you might hear and wonderin' who it was."

"Did they ever recover?" I asked curiously. "Some did and some didn't," he replied letting silence hang in the air.

"Dorothy showed me the article she wrote about the hanging in the _Gazette_. As I read it, I was reminded of how I felt when we had the same thing here in town. I wanted to be sick."

"The Cheyenne have a better way of dealing with those who break the rules. The white man seems too eager to punish in whatever way he can."

"I agree," I murmured. Life would be so much easier if it were fair, which I knew was rarely the case. I wished Sully were here with me again, assuring me that all would be well.

Out of habit, I went to the window and looked out at the familiar path. I smiled thinking of all the times Sully had come riding home, the winding carrying his hair behind him. The sun was shining brightly, and I could make out Brian exiting the barn with a bucket in hand. His help with chores had been crucial with Colleen at college. _He's grown so much from the little boy who asked to call me Ma_, I mused. _Now he's becoming a man right before my eyes_.

I turned from the window just as the sound of hoof beats sounded in the distance. My hopes rose that it might be Sully, and I hurried downstairs, scooping up Katie along the way. Breathless, I opened the door to find—Cloud Dancing on the other side.

By the look on his face, something wasn't right and he was worried. "What's going on?" I didn't like being left in the dark. "Where's Sully?"

"Sully is hurt; I managed to escape. You must come quickly." I nodded as Brian came up to the house. "Brian, please take Katie into town. Ask one of Hank's girls to look after her."

"Sure, Ma," Brian replied without hesitation. He'd seen me run off on short notice enough to respond to anything I said in the spur of the moment. I handed Katie to Brian, grabbed my bag with what supplies were in there, saddled my horse, and rode off with Cloud Dancing.

"Sully is safe, but I am afraid those men might return. Whoever they were, they had seen him before." I felt fear begin to set in, remembering the men that had held us at gunpoint in Denver, accusing us of a crime we didn't commit. "Did he say who they were?" I asked, wanting to resolve my growing fear. "Just that they had caused trouble recently. He was more concerned with finding you." _Oh God_, I thought, _this can't be happening._ _How did those men get out of jail_? I gulped, "If these are the men from Denver, then Daniel needs to be warned." Cloud Dancing nodded as if he understood completely, even though I had been vague. "We need to help Sully first."

"Sully," I whispered, stroking the side of his bruised face. He had passed out in the time I was sought out and found. There were cuts on his body but thankfully no bullet wounds. "The men were lousy shots, full of alcohol," explained Cloud Dancing. I opened up my bag, digging for a disinfectant and cotton to treat the wounds. Seeing him like this brought up too many memories, like when he was beaten by Rankin and found nearly dead. His paralysis had brought tears to my eyes, and finding him in the woods near death years later had taken the life from me until his breath warmed my face. I prayed we weren't too late.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sully's brother asked.

"Hold his head and keep him comfortable. The less he moves right now the better." I opened up the bottle, covered the mouth with the cotton and turned it over to moisten. With that, I swabbed at the wounds I could see. His torn shirt would need to be removed to treat the wounds beneath it. "He's going to need another shirt," I added as I tore the one he wore. There were more bruises and small cuts he must have sustained from falling. I took a deep breath, moistened cotton, and swabbed the cuts on his chest.

"Michaela," Sully whispered through the pain of what I was doing. "Sully," I choked out, extremely relieved he was still with us. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The cave you told Brian about when he was little and where you hid from the soldiers," I replied having learned of the event months later. The children and Sully had hid from me how Colleen had removed a bullet from his back, saving his life and also that he had been in grave danger at the time while I was away treating an epidemic. He seemed confused now, his brow furrowed as if he knew something wasn't right. "I'm not in trouble again?"

"No, at least I hope not. Cloud Dancing said the men were from Denver?"

"Yeah, same ones we met in the train station," he replied with effort. The bruises were dark purple, nearly black in places. It broke my heart to see him in such pain. "What did they want?"

"To make me pay for what Hank and I did to them. Seems whatever they were up to, their arrest disrupted their plans."

"Oh God," I whispered with the realization of what might happen. "I had Brian take Katie to Hank's to have his girls watch her. With Colleen at school and Becky no longer with us, I didn't know where to turn. He did offer once to help take care of her…" I trailed off.

"You did what you had to do, making sure she was safe, even if she's not in the best of places. Does Brian know to keep an eye out for trouble?" I nodded saying, "He knows to remain in town and make sure Matthew is with him. Waiting at the homestead might not be a good idea."

"That's true, and if those men go after Hank then..." I prayed they wouldn't hurt another innocent man and that Katie would be safe.

"You're thinking they might start trouble in the saloon?" Cloud Dancing interrupted.

"Yes, if they found Sully, then they are sure to look for Hank," I answered as a heavy weight landed on my heart.

"I will go to Daniel," Cloud Dancing volunteered. "These men are dangerous, and you said he needs to be warned." He settled Sully comfortably on the dirt floor before getting up and gathering his things. "Be well, my friends, and stay safe."

"Be careful," I called out as he departed leaving me alone with Sully.

"Something wrong?" Sully asked, turning to me as I stared into the emptiness of the cave. "I'm worried and afraid."

"Hank is fully capable of defending himself although I can see the concern you have for Katie. But she'll be protected from whatever happens." I let his words hang in the air, realizing the truth in them. My daughter would be fine, but I still wanted to know that Hank would be alright. I wanted to tell him that I cared about him, too, only I could never find the words to say. "I've been angry with him many times," he continued, "yet you've showed me there is good in him whether I want to believe it or not."

I smiled meekly; there was a lot of good in Hank, more than I cared to admit aloud. He was the one man who had broken down one of my walls before my marriage though it was Sully who won my heart with a love so strong it scared me.

"You're right," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair as he held me close. "We'll get through this, we always do." I then felt the gentle kiss of his lips on my hand before he quieted into a peaceful slumber.

My mind drifted back to the stolen moments we had shared as newlyweds, of his kisses sending shivers down my spine and heat spreading throughout and awakening my latent desires. Every touch would send waves of pleasure through me so it was hard to concentrate on anything at all.

Since the shooting, it had been hard at first for me to engage in enthusiasm, with dreams haunting me and the face of my hero appearing. Now I felt like the heroine in the weekly romances Colleen enjoyed reading. The rugged handsome man with great strength and love for me, going to the ends of the earth to save the woman he loved. It was foolish to get carried away with fictional stories, yet a part of me loved the thrill and excitement.

I wasn't sure now whether I wanted the forbidden touch or the gentle passionate one, as I fell into a deep sleep.

"_If this is like brushing your teeth, then I don't want it to stop," I murmured quietly as soft kisses trailed down my neck._

"_Hmm?" His smoldering gaze meeting mine for a moment._

"_Nothing," I whispered back as he continued his exploration, his hands expertly unbuttoning my blouse and parting the fabric, as his kisses continued. I closed my eyes wanting more as I arched my body toward his._

"_Michaela," he whispered, "I want you so bad."_

"_I know how you feel," I breathed, unable to focus on anything but his touch. He removed my blouse, all the while kissing me passionately. Slowly, each piece of my clothing landed in a heap, and my body was no longer hidden. I wanted to blush and hide, but his gentle assault of my breast halted any words leaving my mouth. Moaning, I arched my back giving into the waves of enthusiasm rocking my body._

"_Sully, I…" my words cut short by his gentle caresses of my most intimate spot. Intense heat radiated from there as waves of passion crashed all through me. There was nothing I could do as his tongue brought me over the edge into an overwhelming release_.

_I felt exhausted as I welcomed his arms around me, relishing the feel of his skin against mine. He was a gentle lover, and before long, his kisses began anew, and my tiredness fled as I was once again taken to that blissful state of fulfillment_.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

I was awakened by the sound of voices outside, those of men arguing. They were far enough away that I couldn't make out who they were, and fear gripped me. I expected at any moment the peacefulness of the cave to be invaded.

"Michaela," Hank called out into the darkness.

"Hank," I called back. "What are you doing here?" I was puzzled as I sat there, Sully sleeping peacefully in my lap. It was a wonder he didn't wake up with the loud talking.

"We gotta get out of here," was his abrupt reply. I wanted to question him but the look in his eyes wasn't gentle, just a fierce determination.

"Help me get Sully to his feet," she said.

"Sure."

Sully moaned in pain as we tried to get him standing again. I watched as his eyes fluttered open several times, but he chose instead to succumb to fatigue. With one arm around my shoulders and the other around Hank's, we made the slow journey out of the cave.

"How did you know where to find us?" I asked, already winded and tired.

"Overheard talk at the saloon, and when Horace put up a poster for those men, I knew I had to do somethin'." I pondered his words—if his doing something meant saving Sully and me, then something wasn't right. The man I knew would have gone after those men to claim a reward. "Thought about goin' to Daniel, but that wasn't gonna do any good. So I decided you two might be hidin' and came to a spot where I thought ya might be." I still didn't quite believe him or his story. There was a lot more I suspected he wasn't saying.

"Sully and my children are the only ones, along with Cloud Dancing, who know about this cave," I stated as matter-of-factly.

Hank shook his head, "They aren't the only ones, Michaela."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, and I ain't got time now to tell it."

My shoulders felt as if they were bearing a great weight the more we walked. Having my husband passed out wasn't helping, and my companion seemed only concerned about getting out of the cave. I didn't understand what was happening, but I intended to find out.

"What's going on?" Sully asked, choosing that moment to wake up. Relief coursed through me as the weight on my shoulder lightened.

"Those men we caught in Denver got loose; it's not safe anymore," came the abrupt reply from Hank.

"They escaped?" I helped to steady my husband as he caught his breath, leaning up against the cave walls, still clearly in pain.

"Got out when nobody was lookin', and it seems they've been askin' too many questions."

"How is getting us out of here going to help things?" I didn't care to be carted from one place to another on a whim. There was a better way to go about this.

"Daniel and Matthew are out searchin' for the men now. Brian is stayin' with Loren at the store. I said I'd come find ya and bring you to a safe place."

I was touched by Hank's words, the way he'd phrased the last of his words made my heart skip a beat.

"And where do you propose we go?" Sully asked. "Ya know I can't go to the reservation."

"Back ta town. There's enough people there to notice if somethin' goes wrong. Bringin' ya'll back home wouldn't be such a good idea."

I nodded, knowing deep down he was right. Staying out here in the cave would be dangerous. There was that possibility we would be found by those men before help arrived. I shuddered to think what might happen then.

"Do you have any bandages with you?" Sully asked.

"Yes," I replied, opening my medical bag and pulling out two. "Here, let me help you," I offered as Sully lifted up his shirt. His ribs were bruised, and it was possible he had broken one of them. I proceeded to wrap the bandages around him, hoping they would alleviate some of the pain.

"Thanks." I smiled at my husband before turning and following Hank, my hand held in Sully's strong one.

When we reached the entrance to the cave, I hadn't expected to find Jake waiting for us. I wanted to ask why he was there, and soon it was pretty clear he didn't agree with what Hank was doing.

"Since when did you become the hero?"

"Never said I was."

"Then why couldn't you have just let them come back on their own?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe not, but I'd like to hear your answer."

"I do the right thin' sometimes, not often but that's how it is."

"So the right thing is rescuin' people that don't need it?"

"Quit askin' questions."

"There's more goin' on here you aren't tellin' me."

"What I do is my business."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've got feelins' for…"

"Shut it, Jake."

I stood listening to them argue, neither of them paying any attention to Sully and me as we slipped away into the woods. Hank may have had good intentions, but strong words weren't going to get us anywhere. What we did was our business, not his, at least as far as I was concerned.

"Think they'll notice we've gone?" Sully asked. I was relieved to be away from their conversation. Jake's comment about Hank having feelings made me feel the way I did when Daniel visited for the first time. The only difference was, a part of me was drawn to Hank.

"Maybe, but it might be awhile," I responded, as he smiled up at me in agreement. "Those two haven't been on the best of terms lately."

"I'm afraid not."

"Sorry about causin' disruption in our life again. It seems we haven't had a moment's peace till now."

"We're together—that's all that matters to me." I felt him pull me close whether for comfort or balance, I wasn't sure. Either way, I was grateful he was still alive.

"Michaela, is Hank in love with you?" I was stunned by the question, wondering what had given him that idea.

"Why would he be in love with me?"

"I've seen how he's been actin' since savin' your life. Somethin' inside him has changed."

I looked at the ground wondering to myself if it were really true. Did Hank love me? A part of me relished the idea, but when I thought of another man loving me, it also made me uncomfortable. All I really wanted from him was the love of a friend, nothing more.

"Perhaps something did though I've always thought he loved Myra."

"If he does, he's had some odd ways of showing it."

"He and I have rarely seen eye to eye on things, but I am grateful for what he did to save me. That was the last thing I remembered that day before passing out."

"Hold it right there," a cold voice cut through the air interrupting out conversation. I froze as I stared at the gun barrel pointed in front of me, my body panicking as I clung to Sully, who responded, "We're just passin' through, no harm done."

"I can't let you do that."

I prayed with all my strength for the men to leave us as fear began to escalate through me, thinking the worst was going to happen all over again. Only I was just as worried for Sully, afraid he was going to get shot this time.

"How come?"

"You oughta know why."

"Maybe I don't."

The man looked puzzled by Sully's answer, clearly not expecting to be questioned himself. I watched as Sully disarmed the man, using his confusion against him. In seconds he was on the ground, and his comrades descended on us. Our odds weren't good with both of them armed. I looked around for something I might use to throw as one of the men came towards me.

"Not so fast," the man called out to me in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. I looked up in time to see something hurled at me hitting me with such force that everything went black.

"Michaela," a voiced whispered through the black haze. I could barely hear whoever spoke, but the voice was familiar.

"Hmm," I murmured, barely able to get any words to form on my lips.

"Please wake up."

I rolled over wanting to ask where I was but the words would not come out. The throbbing pain in my head was overwhelming, something I had never felt before.

"How is she?" I heard another voice ask, very polite with concern. Again, it was hard to make out who it was.

"She's been in an out. I'm not sure she knows where she is or what's going on."

"The hit to her head was a hard one."

"Let me know when she fully wakes. I'd like to examine her."

"Sure."

I concluded a doctor was in the room as I heard footsteps leaving, but this still didn't answer my question about the other person's identity. I tried to listen for any noises, but my body sought to escape the pain as I tried to fall asleep once more.

"Michaela, no! You cannot go back to sleep. Stay with me please." I could not bear the yelling and attempted to cover my head. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder, sending a jolt through me. "I know we haven't had the best of relationships, but truth is, I love ya. Spent months tryin' to bury it, but when ya were shot all those emotions surfaced. I couldn't just watch ya die, and even now, it pains me to see ya suffering. This town needs ya, Sully needs ya…and I need…."

I lay there stunned at what I heard. As much as he infuriated me, I did care for the man. Hearing him pour so much of his heart out brought tears to my eyes. He was very brave to have spoken those words to me. "_Oh Hank_", I wanted to say, _"I love you, too, always have_."

"…ya to be happy. As much as I've wanted ya, ya have somethin' special with Sully. I ain't never seen anything like it. Makes me wanna find my own, only I ain't so good there. Then I see ya'r face and all my plans crumble. Just promise me ya won't leave this town. We all need ya."

I could not stop the tears now if I tried, each one falling down my cheek onto the pillow, soaking it.

"Sully should be here with ya….not me. Only those men got him, too."

His words hung in the air as my tears continued to fall. I loved my husband so much and could not bear it when harm came to him. Closing my eyes, I prayed silently that he would be all right.

"He's gonna make it, Michaela, he's fightin' hard, and I'm gonna make sure those men pay for what they did." I managed a small nod, wanting justice as well. Only I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt. Before Hank left me, he placed a gentle kiss on my head. It was tender and loving. "Thank you," I whispered into the air. There was no answer, just the sound of footsteps walking away. I was alone, staring at the white curtains covering the windows.

The sun begged to shine through as the noises from town began to get louder. I heard the rumble of wagons, Robert E's dog barking, customers conversing at Loren's, and men outside of the saloon with girls on their arms. The familiar sounds tempted to lull me to sleep.

"Michaela," a voice called quietly from the doorway. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I managed to get out through the pain still throbbing in my head.

"Good, I'd like to examine you again." Andrew seemed to be in good spirits, but I didn't miss the tone of worry that lay underneath. It wasn't all that long ago when he was fighting for his life. His illness had been one of my mysterious cases.

"What happened to me?" I asked carefully, rolling over with great effort.

"You took a strong blow to the head. Sully was badly bruised already and took a direct hit from one of the men. He was in no condition to move, let alone carry you back. Somehow, Hank and Jake found you both and met up with Cloud Dancing. Between the three of them you were brought here a couple days ago."

"Have I really been out that long?"

"I'm afraid so. It's good to see you awake."

I forced out a small smile, grateful to know what had finally happened. Hearing Sully was hurt again crushed me that I was not there to care for him and sit by his side. I would have done anything if I were not in such pain.

Andrew sat on the bed and began to check my vital signs. He spent a good bit of time checking my eyes to make sure my pupils had not dilated. I expected them to be large, considering how much my head hurt. "Your eyes look good, and the pupils have gone down in size. Everything else seems normal. All I suggest is that you stay here for a few more days, at least until the pain is gone."

I nodded, turning back to the window and the sounds on the other side. As Andrew packed up his bag, I realized Hank deserved my thanks once again, this time not just for me but for my husband as well. He was starting to turn into an unlikely hero, and the desire to do more than just thank him burned through me. Whether from the trauma of the shooting or the reality of Hank's words, I let my passionate fantasy hang in the air as the door was shut and I was left alone once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"It's good to see you, Michaela," Dorothy remarked as she sipped her coffee.

"It feels wonderful to get some fresh air. Being cooped up is not something I enjoy," I replied.

"I don't think anyone does," she added.

"Of course not," I responded in agreement

"'Sides, I've been so busy with the paper there hasn't been a chance to stop and enjoy life."

"What's happened since the hanging?" I asked with caution. I had mixed feelings, wanting to know but also content to try to forget it ever happened.

"The Evans gang has been attackin' folks, lookin' for someone to blame for Mr. Egbert gettin' shot. You were an easy target since you testified at the trial, and well, Sully and Hank were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It turns out one of them is the brother of Egbert's wife. He wanted to take matters into his own hands by riddin' the world of him and placin' the blame on someone else."

"You mean to say they were trying to enact their own revenge and somewhere things backfired?" I was still trying to process everything Dorothy was telling me.

"Will never did care for his sister's choice of husband. He knew the man had a drinkin' problem and liked to talk, and when it came to grudges, he held a lot of 'em. After his sister's passin' and the first doctor shootin', Will decided to take matters into his own hands. His brother Owen joined him on his quest for justice."

"I remember when my sister stormed through town, intent on stopping the drinking. She had a real fire in her for starting things. Looks like both Will and my sister ended up with losing battles." Marjorie's cause had perplexed me until I fully understood her for once in my life. She fought for what she believed to be the right thing, just as Will and his brother did.

"Life is cruel, even to those of us fightin' a good fight." My eyes met Dorothy's; life had dealt her a bad hand, it seemed to me, and she was still struggling to love the man she wanted without having to put up with whispers and stares. "That it is, and I never thought I would have to face the man who shot me again. Without Sully, I don't think I could have gone through that on my own."

"Being on trial is terrifying, not something I want to relive."

"Nor would I."

"I'd rather write about it for the Gazette.

I'm glad to see you're feelin' better."

I smiled up at my friend.

"Thanks, I am, too."

"Good—we've all missed ya. The Reverend's been prayin' for you." Dorothy gave me a look when I didn't respond right away. As much as I appreciated the prayers, I didn't think they could resolve my feelings for Hank and my love for Sully. "Seems you got more on your mind than just gettin' better," she added.

I nodded, "It's not something I want to discuss right now."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thank you for understanding."

"That's what friends are for. 'Sides I gotta get back to the paper. There's been a lot to report on with your trial and the hangin'. I've also been getting wind of a gang causin' trouble."

"The same gang that tried to kill Hank and Sully?" Loren chimed in as if he had been a part of the conversation all along.

"One and the same; you should read the stories about them, Michaela," Dorothy suggested.

"Stories?" I wasn't sure I liked where this was going.

"Dime novels, they make for great readin'. Not to mention all the stories in the papers," Loren added for good measure.

I did not share in their excitement over the gang or the dime novels, which to me seemed quite frivolous. I would rather have the facts, not accounts that stretched the truth.

"I gotta bunch in my store if you wanna read any," Loren offered up.

"Thank you for your offer; I'm going to decline."

"Suit yourself."

"Anything I can get for ya?" Grace asked, coffeepot in hand, sending a glare over my shoulder. I gathered she wasn't pleased with the conversation about made-up stories.

"Some apple pie would be lovely," I answered, grateful for the interruption.

"Comin' right up." I watched her turn around and with her usual efficiency return with a warm slice.

"Here ya are, Dr. Mike."

"Thank you, Grace," I responded, opening up my napkin to get my fork. She smiled once more before going off to greet more customers. Just as I dug into the warm pie, Brian came into the café, out of breath from running.

"Ma, they got 'em!"

"Who?" I inquired.

"Will and Owen. They say those two tried to kill you and Sully. There's this guy following him, too; he writes novels. Says his next book is gonna be about what happened."

My blood went cold. I did not care much for outlaws, nor did I want Brian around such chatter. "Brian, I…" I trailed off, wanting to tell him to be careful, but he had dashed away already. Only he had been around something like this before, not long ago with Marshall Burch and Rudy Exner. I worried he would get caught up in all the excitement, and I still wanted to protect him.

"Somethin' on your mind?" a familiar voice asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I answered looking up and meeting my husband's eyes. There was concern etched around them. "Brian told me they caught the men who tried to… in Denver. He's all excited and I'm concerned. I don't want him believing all the stories out there."

"He's old enough to make up his own mind 'bout what's right an' wrong." I thought about this but was not convinced. Brian's imagination had the ability to run wild.

"I suppose he is, but the mother in me still worries."

"Let him figure this out on his own, and if he needs ya, he'll find ya."

I smiled; he always knew what to say to make things seem better. Even as he was recovering, his love for me was right there behind his eyes. "Whatever's troubling you, make peace with it," he whispered. I was still in pieces over Hank's admission of love and wanting me to be happy. "I will," I assured him wondering if I were really in love with Hank or just the rosy memory of the person I knew he truly was. A good man was behind the façade he put up, only very few people even knew it.

"I am ready for some peace and quiet—too much excitement lately," I remarked as I took another bite of pie.

"I am, too—best to lay low for a while till it all dies down." Sully was right, and I prayed I would not have to testify at another trial.

"Mind if I sit down?" Daniel inquired politely as he approached our table.

"Please," I offered, Sully nodding in return.

"Look, I hate to bother you, but I gotta ask some questions."

"What kinda questions?" asked Sully.

"Those men I arrested like to talk, but I just wanna get the facts straight. Both of you are honest folks, which is why I'll believe what you tell me. Where were you when Mr. Egbert was shot?"

"We were getting ready to leave the hotel and head for the train station. I was packing up my bags, and Sully had gone down to check us out of the room. Hank was in the saloon."

Sully continued, "I noticed some men actin' strange when I was in the lobby, the kind that don't fit in and try to hide. Only they stick out. I didn't think much of it, but I decided to keep a strict eye on Michaela. The trial drew crowds, and I didn't wanna see anything happen to her."

"Were those men the same ones you saw later at the station?" Daniel asked turning his focus back to me.

"Yes," I replied.

"What happened when they saw you?"

"They accused us of harming Mr. Egbert, asking us why we would do such a thing. Sully told them we hadn't been the cause of any trouble, but the men were persistent."

"Things started to get outta hand when threats were made, and I don't take kindly to those," Sully went on. "Right about the time it looked like things were gonna get ugly, the marshal appears and breaks things up."

Daniel nodded, "They've been tellin' me you held a gun on 'em because you were afraid of the real truth comin' out. Now, I know you didn't hold anyone at gunpoint, but the last part puzzles me. What truth is hidin' out there that none of us can see?"

Just then Hank walked up and seated himself, "I saw 'em at the saloon, drinkin' and talkin'. One gets used to chatter, but these two were up ta somethin'. Revenge they wanted alright, but there was somethin' else. I tried not ta listen at first, but pretty soon I was doing all I could to hear 'em. Turns out they didn't care for docs either and didn't think that, well, ya know, she should have lived."

I froze as fear coursed through me. Those men had wanted me dead. That didn't seem possible… and why? Sully, sensing something was wrong, moved closer to me.

"I heard them talking 'bout killin' Norman Egbert and blamin' Michaela for it; that way she'd be out of the picture and sure ta hang. What they didn't count on was gettin' caught." Hank concluded.

"Thanks, I appreciate all you've told me," said Daniel, rising and putting his hat back on his head. "I gotta go send a telegram to the judge in Denver."

I watched him leave as I leaned into Sully, wanting protection and warmth.

"How come you didn't say anything in Denver?"

"Didn't see the need as we were leavin'. 'Course once they showed up with guns, I was ready to kill 'em," Hank recounted.

"Men like that don't go away that easy," Sully insisted.

"Learned my lesson plenty o' times, just didn't figure this one comin' all the way here. Didn't mean to cause no trouble."

I searched his face, to see if there was anything else, he might add. If there were, he hid it well. Neither Sully nor I said a word to him as he got up and left to join Loren and Jake.

"I ought to go back to the clinic now," I said breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"I'll walk with ya."

"Thanks," I replied reaching for Sully's hand. He was the comfort I sought and the one I wanted near me. Hank's words disturbed me so I prayed hard that our troubles would be over. When we reached the clinic, Lydia was waiting for me, Katie in her arms.

"She's been real good. Hank told me to bring her back for the afternoon. Hope that's all right."

I reached for my daughter who gladly accepted me. "Thank you so much, Lydia. I do appreciate your looking after her."

"My pleasure, Dr. Mike." I watched her turn and head back to the saloon. She was a sweet girl who deserved so much more in life.

"I'll be back later to get you and Katie," Sully said interrupting my thoughts. He kissed me gently on the cheek before leaving. I turned heading inside with Katie in my arms.

At the end of the day, I was exhausted from all the work and glad for the distraction. There had been so much going on; my mind had been consumed with worry.

"Maybe we ought to get away for a while," I said softly in the growing darkness. Katie was fast asleep; Sully was placing gentle kisses on my shoulders.

"I know a place we can go," he murmured in reply. "It's real pretty and quiet; won't have to worry about being interrupted." I noted a smile in his voice, one that had not been there for some time.

"Sounds lovely—when can we go?"

"In a day or two, when things have calmed down."

I snuggled closer to Sully, pulling the covers over us for warmth.

"Would that nothing bad happens."

"Daniel'll make sure they don't cause no more trouble. 'Sides, they'll be going to Denver soon."

Memories flooded my mind of all our trips to Denver, and the one that stood out, of course, was our honeymoon. I had been nervous as can be, even after our wedding night on the train. However, being in a city again had enthralled me, along with seeing the shops, opera, and theater. We had an exciting time together.

I believed his words to me about no trouble coming our way. Only I knew I had to face the dilemma of my feelings for Hank. It seemed I would always care about him; nevertheless, my love burned brightly for Sully.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

I nervously stepped onto the porch of the Gold Nugget, knowing what I had to do, what I had to say.

Lydia called out from the bar, "Howdy, Dr. Mike. Anything I can do for ya?" She was always so pleasant.

"I'd…I'd…like to speak with…Hank," I stammered out.

"Ya sure that's such a good idea, I mean at this hour?"

"I'm afraid it can't wait."

Lydia nodded, stopped polishing glasses, and went to fetch Hank. With each second that passed, the nerves didn't calm. I wanted to be somewhere else and to not have feelings for two men. Hank appeared minutes later, disheveled and sleepy eyed.

"Michaela," he drawled with surprise, "what're you doin' here?"

I stood there unable to speak, my mind flashing back to all those times he had been kind to me and finally landing on the day he'd saved my life. Somewhere along the way, I had grown to care about him deeply, and it scared me. After all, I was happily married to a man who filled my heart and soul with a passionate devotion I could hardly even express.

"I…umm," words escaped me.

"I ain't never seen ya so…" Hank paused. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," I replied with effort to steady my voice.

"Have a seat," he offered, pulling a chair away from one of the tables. I sat down with some reluctance and smoothed my skirts as I collected my thoughts.

"It seems we may both be alarmed by feelings we have that are there whether we want them to be or not."

"What're you gettin' at?" Hank proceeded to sit down next to me.

I took a deep breath and decided to be blunt: "I believe you've got feelings buried somewhere that you're hiding, and I think I know what they might be." I let my words hang in the air.

"Michaela, I'd be blind if I didn't find you attractive. Hell, at one point I thought maybe I had a chance."

"Was that the real reason you invited me for coffee at Grace's?"

"Does it matter?" he drawled.

"I suppose not…that was years ago."

"I ain't no saint, Michaela, and most of the time I find love in all the wrong places. Clarice was the one woman I loved with all my heart, well, that is until…"

I wanted him to say Myra, but I knew that wasn't so. I could tell he was in love with me but trying to hide it.

"Look, no matter what I feel, ain't nothin' gonna happen."

"That's true," I answered. "But wouldn't be better to admit it to yourself?"

"I can't do that."

I realized I had to confess my own dilemma if he were ever going to be honest with me. "Hank, I never wanted to have feelings for you but I do. I care about people and I care about you. There have been moments where I have seen the loving man inside you, and he is the one I would like to see more of. But obviously there can be no future for us even if you did show the better angels of your nature, and I just want to say that I do so hope one day you will find a woman to love and cherish, one who will bring out the gentle man I know is in there."

Hank looked up at me stunned, and then his expression softened. "I didn't wanna have 'em either," he whispered. "Things happen, and, well…I can't control it."

"Then I'm not alone."

"No, Michaela, you ain't."

I was not sure what happened next, but I felt the touch of his hand on mine. I was startled as a spark and a shiver shot through me. All those times when I wanted to strangle him vanished from my memory; in their place was the awareness of the eyes of a loving man. "I love you, whether I should or not," he whispered.

"I do, too," I reluctantly replied with downcast eyes. "Please, I want us to remain friends." He nodded, even though I could tell it pained him to do so. Admitting to Sully this growing realization that Hank cared deeply for me had been painful. In the process, I had related the stories of Colleen's crush on him and Catherine's love for him, which seemed to soften the blow. For his understanding, I was filled with gratitude.

"Thank you for settin' my love free."

"You're welcome," I replied though unsure how I had set him free. "I pray one day you will find love."

He laughed, "Gonna take a lota prayers for that ta happen. I'm more of a sinner than a lover."

I smiled, "We're all human."

He returned my smile with his own, staring at me with those beautiful eyes. Whoever opened up his heart was going to be a lucky woman although I had a feeling I might not like it much when it happened.

"Hank, I must be going," I said breaking the silence that hung in the air.

As I stood up, he followed suit and embraced me for the shortness of moments. I could feel the rapid beating of his heart and his breath on my hair. Closing my eyes, I tucked the memory away for safe keeping before letting go.

Sully was waiting for me outside, having stayed close to the clinic. Without asking how things went, he pulled me close to let me know he was there for me. After the events of the past few months, I very much appreciated a measure of tranquility again.

Relief flooded through me as we rode out of town. "It feels good to get away for a while." I was going to miss the children terribly, but Matthew had agreed to stay at the homestead, and Lydia and Grace promised to look after Katie for me. "We ain't had time alone for so long," Sully remarked. I realized with my practice, his new job, and the children, there hadn't been a moment to breathe. I inhaled the clean mountain air around me. "I can't wait to see where you're taking me."

"You're gonna love it," he insisted. I smiled, trusting him implicitely.

"I hope this trip isn't as adventurous as our last one."

"Shouldn't be."

"Good." I was really looking forward to our time together because I had one thing continually weighing on my mind. Ever since losing our unborn child when Sully was in hiding, I wanted another. I knew it would not be easy, but I was willing to try.

We rode until the afternoon sun appeared, taking a break under a tall tree. It stood alone amongst a sea of grass.

"We should rest a bit here before movin' on."

I dismounted, removed some of the burden from Flash's back, and settled myself on the ground. Canteen in hand, I took a drink letting the cool water run down my dry throat. I had packed some bread in my bag and searched for it to nibble on.

Sully settled himself next to me, gnawing on a piece of jerky. Both of us were famished from the journey, and our horses grazed happily, too.

"This is a beautiful spot. It reminds me of the one you showed me early on in our courtship," I recalled thinking about the bumpy road we'd had. His words had touched me deeply when he mentioned I was the only woman he had ever brought there.

"It is, but some trees bring back memories I would just as soon forget."

I echoed his sentiment without words as I pondered how Brian had fallen from a tree while in Sully's care. And before we discovered the massacred Cheyenne, we had stopped at a large tree like this one. "One of my favorite memories though was delivering Katie. She was both a joy and a blessing, erasing any pain I had experienced."

"But I was so terrified I might do somethin' wrong."

_Perhaps we can try again,_ I thought to myself. _I would love Katie to have a friend to play with as she grows._

"You were wonderful."

"I had you with me," he remarked, pulling me close in his comforting embrace. I could feel his warmth threatening to lull me to sleep.

"Michaela," he spoke a moment later bringing me out of my haze, "we should keep movin'." I nodded and forced myself up off the ground. My muscles were stiff and protested at my movements. I gathered up my things, hanging my bag back on the saddle horn.

Flash protested some at my urging her forward. She was enjoying the green grass too much to want to leave although with some prodding and an apple, I was able to get her moving again.

We rode until dusk, finding a small cave to shelter in for the night. I was weary and grateful for the chance to rest my body. "I'll sleep well tonight," I remarked as I took the packs off Flash, carrying them into the cave.

"I'll gather some wood for a fire. See what you can find ta eat."

Searching the packs, I found the means for a small meal and set to work. Sully returned a while later with an armful of sticks. Within minutes, he had a fire going that gave the cave walls a soft glow.

"We're gonna need warm blankets tonight. It's gettin' pretty cold out there."

Suddenly, a breeze blew in causing the flames to flicker. I thought darkness would envelope us once again, but the blaze held strong.

"And each other," I added, feeling his eyes on me. "You can hold me to keep warm, you know." There was no embarrassment or fright. I had experienced both when we had held hands in the rain on a night so long ago in our quest to find the source of Willow Creek's contaminated water.

He smiled, moving to kiss me gently before making his way to the fire. In his absence, I felt a pleasant heat in my body and a deep hunger.

My stomach grumbled as the smell of salt pork and biscuits filled the air. "Can't wait ta eat your delicious meal."

"Thank you," I answered, flattered he thought so highly of my cooking. It would never be my forte, but Colleen had taught me well, for which I was grateful. It was also a relief to know I could make food that actually smelled appetizing. Too many times I had burned one dish or another, much to my chagrin.

"I remember the first time I tried to cook for the children. I wanted to impress them, only to end up with a burnt main dish and flour all over me."

"Bet that was a sight to see." There was laughter in his voice.

"Most embarrassing," I added trying not to snicker at the memory.

Sully moved closer to me, resting a strong arm on my shoulders. We huddled together as we watched the flames dance and our meal pop and sizzle.

Just as the food was ready, thunder cracked through the air bringing with it a torrent of rain. As I served the meal that night and consumed it, I thought back to my first time in the rain with Sully. We were both so timid and anxious about being alone with each other. Now so much had changed I couldn't imagine my life without him. "Sully," I whispered. "Hold me."

His warmth enveloped me immediately, along with the fire blazing in front of us. I thought back to the flames in my own heart, how frightened I had been of them. How I'd fought to put them out only to have their strength increase when they returned. We had shared corn in his teepee after Brian had run away. I remembered how warm it had been, not from what man created from nature. Passion ignited inside me that night perhaps for the first time.

As I gazed at the flames, random images came to mind as I pictured an old rocking horse made for a child who never got to use it, our barn the night lightning struck, Boston where my emotions danced in confusion, and all I cared about except the people I loved being swallowed and spit out as ashes.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" he asked breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"I was remembering things as I looked into our fire."

"We've tended our fire very well."

I smiled, missing Sam and her wise words.

"Yes, we have."

"You still seemed troubled," he remarked as my eyes turned from his to the fire. How did I tell him that letting go of my love for Hank was not easy? We had made our peace, and yet I still felt empty inside. "Perhaps I am," I responded, staring down at my hands. "I want to finally resolve all that's happened."

"I'll ask the spirits to guide you in the right direction. And I'll be with you each step of the way."

"Thank you," I murmured, feeling my eyes well up with tears. I reached out my hand to hold his strong one. He was my best friend, and I could not ask for anything more. Our love was strong, burning brightly like the fire in front of us.

"I have come to care a lot about the people in town, even those who were not the kindest to me when I first arrived, but it was never my plan to feel deeply for more than one."

"No one has a choice in who they love," he answered quietly. "Or who falls in love with you."

My thoughts travelled back to William and then the Reverend, who thought he had fallen in love with me. I had also believed for a time that I was in love with William, but I knew deep down I was not. The Reverend had proposed to me mainly to give those orphans a home. He was well intentioned, but I would not marry a man I did not love.

"Mother married without loving my father. As the years went by, she learned to love him. I couldn't do that, spend the rest of my life with someone I was not fond of and might never develop affection for."

"Me either. It disturbed Abagail, too." I should have been surprised to hear Sully's words, yet considering the kind of man Loren was, I was not.

"I know it can take time to learn to love. When I took in the children, that was certainly the case. I knew nothing about raising a child, let alone three of them. There were many difficulties in those first months."

"Our path in life is never easy, some days are harder than others, but we get through them just the same."

"And the hard ones make us stronger," I added squeezing his hand. We had been through so much hardship and endured it all. "Your love kept me holding on during your time in hiding. I don't know what I would have done if you had..."

"But I didn't and I'm here now." His comforting arm enveloped me as I leaned my head on his shoulder, watching the fire burn. "Don't leave, Sully," I whispered into the flames as if they were stars carrying away wishes into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

I was roused from my deep slumber the next day by the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. Rolling over, I noticed Sully bent over the fire, tending it carefully to make sure the food did not burn. Everything smelled delicious, even in my groggy state.

I watched him, riveted to the muscles rippling with each careful movement. Lying snuggled and warm under the blankets would have been tempting except that he glanced my way. His smoldering smile caused passionate sensations to run through me as he softly spoke.

"Good mornin'."

"Morning," I murmured, my eyes not leaving his. I wanted so much to take him in my arms and love him before the fire. I could see the burning desire behind his eyes, knowing how much he wanted some "holding," too. My body was an inferno, until my thoughts drifted towards what might happen. Was I ready yet to birth another child? I looked away as the moment faded and I heard him poking the logs.

"Food's ready," he said breaking the silence that hung in the air. I willed my body to move from under the warmth and felt the shock of the cool morning air. "Thank you," I responded searching for something to cover me. Finding only my jacket, I wrapped it around my shoulders and joined him.

"It's still hot," he warned handing me a plate that smelled wonderful. I waited for him to join me, but he seemed reluctant. "I've been up for a while, but I made sure things stayed hot for you."

"I appreciate that, Sully, and I can't wait to taste it."

Making my way over to him, I settled myself next to him on a log, the same place we sat talking the night before. I smiled a moment at the memory.

"I'm glad you're still with us," he remarked sitting next to me. "Hank savin' you was one of the most heroic things I've known him to do, but it pained me to see his feelings toward you." He turned to face me, "Michaela, I want you to make peace, and I will do whatever it takes to guide you to it."

I swallowed and looked down at my plate, then up at my husband. "Thank you for staying with me through thick and thin." Hank's words had torn through an emotional wall I'd built. I had been so broken inside it was hard to see the path in front of me. Hank let me know how much he wanted me to be happy and how we have something special. "Wherever life takes us, Sully, I want you with me," I assured him.

"And I will be there," he murmured in reply, leaning in to kiss me deeply. The passionate sensations I felt earlier began to return as my body filled with desire. "Oh, Sully," I breathed as he pulled away, lips swollen and eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Michaela…" he whispered into my hair, "we should break camp after you finish eating. I'd like to travel as far as we can in the daylight." His kiss left a lingering excitement behind that I longed to feel again.

I nodded, biting into the warm bacon and hoping to quiet my body. My stomach protested, however; I could stand the hunger pains no longer and welcomed Sully's tasty breakfast. I looked up and watched as he began to gather our things, tying them to the horse's saddles. Flash protested at first, but with some gentle soothing she calmed. Bear was not bothered in the least by the extra weight as he kept on nibbling at the grass below.

When I was finished, I rose and helped gather the last of our things. "I think we have everything," I observed giving our site one last look before settling my gaze on his deep blue eyes. They were looking back at me, full of love. "Let's go," he murmured into the morning air. I smiled back and mounted Flash who seemed eager to be moving again.

"I remember when you first got Flash. You told me and Cloud Dancin' you were goin' back to town, only to surprise us with Flash's ability to spring into a gallop. You aren't gonna do that again, are ya?" he mused with a smile and a lingering question.

"I'll do my best to keep her grounded, for now," I assured him with a hint that if she wanted to run, I might let her fly.

He smiled with a laugh as he turned his horse westward and I followed. "I can't remember the last time we had an adventure, just the two of us," he remarked as I caught up to him.

"Don't tell me you forgot our beautiful waterfall…" I trailed off remembering the stolen moment we had, filled with passion as the water soaked us both.

"Mmm… Thought I'd lost ya when I awoke to find your pallet folded up neatly. Figured you were washing up for the day, that is until I found you. A man can't ignore an inviting look from his wife."

"Nor can a wife when her husband is half-dressed and staring at her with love in his eyes," I mused to myself. "I am glad you joined me."

"Your enthusiasm is always a welcome pleasure."

I thought back to that day and how breathtaking it was, being alone without anything standing in our way. Our love had brought us Katie and one other whose memory still haunted me. I had so hoped to have a little one to cherish and lessen the pain of Sully's absence, only to have it taken away.

"Somethin' the matter?"

"No, I'm alright," I answered still looking down at my hands clasped around the reigns. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, too."

Sully gave me a look telling me silently that when I was ready I could tell him what was really going on. He understood me so well; at first it was frightening, but later I found it to be a blessing.

We rode on in silence for awhile, neither wanting to talk as we enjoyed the peaceful scenery around us. Colorado was truly magnificent with its mountains and rock formations. I would never forget the trip to the Red Rocks—how majestic they were, standing straight and tall towards the sky. Perhaps someday the rocks would be protected for generations to come.

"I was unaware of how spectacular the West is with all these imposing mountains, waterfalls, and vast wide-open prairies. After living here for so long, I can't imagine my life without them," I avowed.

"It is a treasure, one I'm still working hard to protect," Sully added with determination. I admired all of his efforts. "One day I hope our children and future generations can enjoy the wilderness as nature created it."

"I hope so, too," I added.

"Right now there is Yellowstone, and Yosemite. I'm not gonna give up on makin' sure more land's protected."

"Of course not and I pray your efforts are rewarded."

Just then, a hawk cried out as it soared through the sky above. I looked up, watching its movements so fluid and graceful. There was a time when I was afraid of a hawk carrying me away from Sully. I had not wanted to believe Cloud Dancing's words to me. David had been that hawk, but he went away alone. Now I stared at it with awe and wonder. They truly were stunning birds.

"He's callin' out to his mate," Sully remarked. "Must have found a kill."

I kept my eyes looking upward as another hawk appeared flying in the same direction as her mate. It amazed me how well animals communicated with each other. Sully's knowledge was always awe-inspiring, and I held onto what I had learned. Seconds later, both hawks appeared to vanish into the surrounding brush.

By nightfall we reached Manitou. Many of the businesses were closing, but the restaurants and saloon still had their lights on. I glanced towards the saloon, almost expecting to see Hank sitting outside, smoke from his cigar floating through the air, only there was no one there, just an empty porch.

"Somethin' troubling you?" Sully asked breaking into my thoughts.

"No, I'm fine," I answered turning away from the saloon. "Just tired is all." He smiled at me through the falling darkness.

"It'll be nice to sleep in a warm bed again," he remarked as we approached the hotel. I smiled and wondered, "Think they'll let us eat in the room? I'm not sure I want to dress for dinner." The day's travel was starting to catch up to me as I felt a yawn coming on.

The Drake Hotel was fine looking and majestic, even in the dimming light. It was tall and stretched out like a river in the midst of the vast prairie. I admired the pale cream color and the bold blue trim on the frame of each window and door.

Our room was spacious with a cream carpet cushioning the floor. In the middle was a tall four-poster deep mahogany bed covered with quilts and pillows. There was an elegant dressing table with an oval mirror, a dressing shield, and a large wardrobe standing straight and tall. Decorating the walls were various photographs. I walked over and studied the one of a snow-capped mountain, recalling how Sam had wanted me to climb to the top of Pikes Peak. I had fallen and injured my shoulder in the attempt, and I still hoped one day to be on top of the world.

Sully embraced me from behind, his reflection appearing in the glass on the photograph. "It's so breathtaking," I murmured.

"Maybe we can see some mountains while we're here," his words brushing across my face like a gentle breeze.

I smiled, "That would be wonderful."

"We can take a picnic basket with us and spend the day."

"Sounds lovely," I answered anticipating precious time with him without our having to worry about any distractions.

"Wanna find some dinner?" Sully asked a moment later. We were both tired and needed nourishment. I turned and offered my arm as we exited our room to explore the hotel and search for food to bring back to our room.


End file.
